parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *Molly: Scrappy? Scrappy? (hurries out to the Terrace. A shadow moves through the garden door, slithering into the darkness like the crafty Serpent of Eden. Scrappy barks in the distance and edges her further out into the topiary garden. Towering hedges in the shape of horses, elephants, and giraffes surround him, as he slowly disappears in the hedge maze. MOlly appears in the doorway, with a worried look on her face. She could hear Scrappy's barks and is confused as to what's causing him to run out. She hitches up her gown and heads after him. As Molly submerges herself deeper and deeper into the darkness, leaving the light and cheer of the party behind, the barking continues into the distance* Scrappy. (As she wanders further into the topiary garden, something odd occurs: The shadows are moving in her wake. A hedge suddenly grows from behind her, blocking her path, and several statues starts to have their eyes glow. A great evil is slowly stalking her… Molly finally meets up with Scrappy Doo) Oh there you are. What's wrong? *Diesel 10: So we meet again, Molly. Your Imperial Highness. Look what ten years have done to us. You, a beautiful young flower. And me…a rotting corpse. Last seen at a party like this one. Followed by a tragic night on the ice… Remember? Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around! (takes out all four lightsabers, two being light blue, one being black, and one yellow, and as Molly activates his orange lightsaber, Edward arrives and activates his green lightsaber) *Narrator: The three engines lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Edward and Molly attacked boldly, causing the diesel to retreat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Scrappy grabbed Diesel 10's reliquary and broke it apart, using a mighty axe, until Diesel 10 finally faded away. *Edward: We did it, Molly! *Molly: Hooray! Oh, Edward! Edward, you're wonderful! (Edward, Molly, and Scrappy head off back to the palace) *At the Grand Palace, a hat box sits opened on a table. For a moment, Marie holds Anastasia's crown before she sets the crown next to it. Sophie cries tears of joy as the Dowager Empress, regal and wise, reads the note that came with it* *Molly: *off-screen* Dear Grandmama, wish me luck. We'll be together in Paris again soon. A bientot. *Dexter's Mom: *takes the letter and reads it, getting emotional* They've eloped. Isn't it romantic? It's a perfect ending. *Belle: *simply stares out a window toward a distant boat on the Seine* No, it's a perfect beginning. *On a riverboat, as Molly and Edward dance together under the evening sky, Scrappy blushes and smiles happily knowing that Molly has taken a new step in her life with Edward* *Stepney: Th-th-that's all folks! (the credits play) *Mollystasia Starred: *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff *(Song 1 - At the Beginning plays) *Female Singer: *singing* We were strangers, Starting out on a journey, Never dreaming, What we'd have to go through, Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you. *Male Singer: *singing* No one told me, I was going to find you, Unexpected, What you did to my heart. Male & Female Singer: *singing* When I lost hope, You were there to remind me, This is the start. Life is a road, And I want to keep going, Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing, Live is a road, Now and forever, Wonderful journey. I'll be there, When the world stops turning, I'll be there, When the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you. *Female Singer: *singing* We were strangers, On a crazy adventure. *Male Singer: *singing* Never dreaming, How our dreams would come true. *Male & Female Singer: *singing* Now here we stand, Unafraid of the future, At the beginning with you. Life is a road, And I want to keep going, Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing, Live is a road, Now and forever, Wonderful journey. I'll be there, When the world stops turning, I'll be there, When the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you. I knew there was somebody somewhere, Like me alone in the dark, Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long, Nothing's gonna tear us apart. Life is a road, And I want to keep going, Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing, Live is a road, Now and forever, Wonderful journey. I'll be there, When the world stops turning, I'll be there, When the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you. Life is a road and I wanna keep going, Love is a river I wanna keep going on… *Female Singer: *singing* Starting out on a journey. *Male & Female Singer: *singing* Life is a road and I wanna going, Love is river I wanna keep flowing, In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof